


this is truly (a date)

by Frostwells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 04x15, Coffee date, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostwells/pseuds/Frostwells
Summary: Harry didn't think she'd be that obtuse about what he had felt for her. Between implying that she was sexy and chasing after her to apologize, one would think Caitlin would figure it out. But, maybe it would help if he would just be blunt with her. That is, if Harry wasn't so clueless on how to go about it himself.





	this is truly (a date)

**Author's Note:**

> *sings that Tangled tune* First the first time in forever, I've finally written a oneshot fic~
> 
> I found this buried in my notes and I thought, well, why not expand on it! This is set during 04x15 "Enter Flashtime" between when Jesse told Harry to move on from his dead wife to the scene where he took Caitlin out on that fucking coffee date. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Flash.
> 
> Claimer: I do own all my cold-induced grammatical mistakes. whoops. my bad.

“Did you see?”

Caitlin shifted her eyes from the console, turning her head to the source of the voice. Even if she recognized his signature, raspy, timber voice from anywhere, she still couldn’t help the look of surprise on her face from seeing Harry leaning against the doorframe; as ever, his expression was smoothed into an unreadable impassivity.

She pushed herself up from the steel desk, confused. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Y’know—” He moved his right hand towards his face and made a circular gesture, hoping she’d understand. “Me.”

It took the brunette a moment to process what situation he was enigmatically referring to, furrowing her brows in thought. She rapidly racked her brain, searching for anything that could possibly match what he was asking for within the past twenty-four hours. Caitlin had seen him throughout the lab all day, doing his routinely tasks; making coffee, reading Barry’s medical report, berating Cisco for something he didn’t do — nothing really out of the norm.

She drew up a blank, failing to point out anything significant in her memories.

_Maybe he was referring to what Killer Frost probably saw?_

Caitlin immediately discarded the thought. Everyone on her team was fully aware that she separated her alter ego from herself, believing the non-human part of herself to be a completely, different entity. Harry wouldn’t refer to _her_ — not when he knew that the brunette didn’t retain any memories from the times when the blonde took over.

Even today, when Killer Frost emerged to help the scarlet speedster to stabilize an nuclear bomb in Flashtime, Caitlin had absolutely no recollection of the frightening events whatsoever. The gaps in memory should bother her, and they did, for they belong to Caitlin and Caitlin alone — not to the evil entity residing in her thanks to Barry’s constant mishap with the ever fluctuating timeline.

The fear she felt afterwards when her last recollection was her arriving at work in the morning and then it immediately turning into dusk…it was unbearable.

When the blonde reverted back into her subconscious and Caitlin emerged, Cisco caught her up on the day’s events. While she was useless in human form, the least she could do was be the doctor that everyone relied on, and that meant checking on every single metahuman, including the Earth-2’s speedster.

Realization dawned on Caitlin’s face, hazel eyes widening. “You mean…in your office? With Jesse?” the young woman asked hesitantly, not really sure if that was the correct response.

The way Harry’s gaze shifted to the floor behind his black frames, almost ashamed or even embarrassed had told her that her answer was right on the head.

“Yeah.”

That was by accident, really. All the cryogenic metahuman wanted was to give Jesse a serum to up her glucose levels before she returned to her earth.

It was a rare occurrence that Caitlin would make a trip to that certain part of S.T.A.R. Labs. Other than the Speed Lab, there was no purpose as to why she would be there. She had no reason to visit Harry in his makeshift office (more like a lab) or his bunkers (the former security room) if they can talk in the cortex or med-bay. They were friends, of course, but their relationship was more defined as close acquaintances to borderline budding friendship.

To walk in on the Wells family during an obvious, private moment was something that Caitlin did not anticipate. Seeing Harry trying to console a teary-eyed Jesse even though he was just as an emotional mess as his daughter, it was a sight to behold.

Not wanting to interrupt, Caitlin written a note addressed to the speedster and placed it along with the serum on a table in the basement near the breach.

Thinking that the older man might be upset at her, for he guarded his emotions close to himself, Caitlin started to say, “I didn’t mean to —”

Before she could fully explain herself, Harry raised a hand to stop her.

“It’s…it’s fine, Snow.” He casually shoved his hands into the pockets of his black coat, his eyes never leaving the tiled floor, as if it were the most fascinating thing he had ever seen. “It’s just, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell the others—” He jutted his chin towards the hallway. “—about what you saw. In that room.”

Relieved that he didn’t take any offence, Caitlin promised, “Of course, Harry.”

Her counterpart on the other hand — well, there was no guarantees (then again, it’s not like the metahuman retained any of Caitlin’s memories). It’s not like her teammates would believe either of personas anyways. Harry crying? Absolutely unheard of. Even Ralph promising celibacy for the rest of this life sounded more probable than the thought of Harry shedding tears out of sadness.

The older man breathed a sigh of relief.

“Thanks.”

The two stood in the room in silence, not sure what else to discuss. They rarely had any one-on-one conversations — at least, not since Jitters on Christmas before she got kidnapped. Again.  

Though, that was a couple months ago. Soon after the horrid events, Harry returned to his earth for a significant amount of time, leaving no time to strike up a friendly conversation.

Until now.

“So—” The pair spoke at once, overlapping each other’s voices.

“You go first,” Caitlin offered.

Harry shook his head, waving a hand noncommittally. “No, you go.”

“Um…” Caitlin rapidly racked through her head from topic to topic, wondering what was an appropriate subject for them to discuss in an amicably manner. “Are you staying? On Earth-1?”

Harry hummed and crossed his arms over chest. “Yeah. Jesse and I — we patched things up between us and there’s no pressing matter that requires my immediate attention back on my earth so for now, I’m staying. Here.”

She released a breath she wasn’t aware she held. _Good._

He raised an eyebrow. “Good?”

Caitlin tensed, completely unaware that she had inadvertently voiced her thoughts aloud.

“I mean, ‘good’ as in for the team,” Caitlin quickly amended. “We need you, Harry. I thought we established how crucial you are to the team.”

Harry silently scoffed, shaking his head — almost sheepishly. They didn’t need him. He’s replaceable. Just how they used him to replace his Earth-1 doppelgänger, and how his Earth-19 counterpart to replace him. Granted, he was the one who suggested finding a copy of himself in the infinite multiverses. But that was because he couldn’t bear to look at Snow’s accurate imitation of a puppy-dog eyes at the thought of his departure.

_“There’s no team without Harrison Wells.”_

It took Harry long enough to understand that Caitlin meant him, specifically. Not another version of him. To Team Flash, he’s irreplaceable and H.R was quick to prove that.

Not that he’ll ever admit it to anyone but himself, but that thought alone was enough to make him feel happy.

“Where’s Ramon?” Harry asked, wanting to change the topic. Thankfully, Caitlin let it go.

“He went home,” the brunette answered. “Being in Flashtime drained his energy. Didn’t help that he used his abilities as a double negative effect against the nuclear bomb.”

“And not for you?” He furrowed his brow, the age lines on his face more defined. “I believe you were in Flashtime as well. We all were.”

She shrugged in response. “Not mentally, at least. It wasn’t me who was in Flashtime. It was Frost.”

When her alter ego surfaced, Caitlin didn’t retain any memories of the blonde’s time. That went both ways as well. So, by that logic, Caitlin didn’t suffer any mental strain when Barry required her to use her powers at the speed of which he was going at.

“But you’re not experiencing any repercussions, physically? I know I am.”

Caitlin smiled at him. “Nothing a cup of coffee can fix.”

He pushed himself off the doorframe.

“Then, let’s go.”

That threw Caitlin off guard. The way Harry said it made it seem like it was a normal occurrence, them getting coffee at this hour. “Wait, what?”

“Let’s get coffee,” he repeated, his body already turned towards the entrance.

“Harry, it’s like eleven o’clock in the evening! It’s late for coffee!” she exclaimed, horrified at the thought of consuming caffeine this late at night. There was no way she was getting any sleep if that were to happen. She wasn’t tired but she’d certainly liked to sleep eventually.

He looked at her blankly as if there were no logic behind her words. “Point being? You’re tired, I’m tired. We both need coffee.”

“Normal people just go to bed when they’re tired, Harry,” she stated with exasperation.

“You’re a metahuman with cryogenic abilities created out of dark matter from an aberration in your timeline. My universe was created out of infinite possibilities from your earth. We defy the definition of what society perceives to be ‘normal’, Snow.”

Well, she couldn’t necessarily refute that, not when everything he said was literally true.

At her silence, Harry’s face faltered. Just by a fraction. “Do you…do you not want to get coffee?”

“It’s not that I want to get coffee, Harry,” Caitlin clarified but still quite baffled herself. “It’s just that we both had a long day. Why are you so adamant about this anyways?”

His bright eyes narrowed. A look of frustration appeared on his face.

“I’m trying to ask you out for coffee but it seems I can’t even execute that properly.”

_Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. What?_

Her heart thudded dangerously in her chest, honeyed eyes impossibly wide. The bioengineer looked at him with astonishment and disbelief, not sure if she truly understood the implication behind his words.

“Harry,” Caitlin started quietly, slowly approaching the older man who remained rooted to his spot, “are you asking me out on a date?”

Jesse’s father shifted his feet uncomfortably, unable to meet her questioning look. “Label it whatever you want,” he deflected. “The truth remains is that I wish to take you out for coffee and not for apologetic purposes this time.”

Caitlin rapidly blinked, recalling the events of last Christmas when Harry had ran after her when had she subsequently stormed off, wounded that her teammates made private jokes concerning _her_ — or rather, Frost, making her feeling alone and isolated; a feeling she truly hated. Out of their team of four (six, if you include the West family), surprisingly, it was Harry who had chased her all the way to CC Jitters, apologizing for what he had done, hoping she’d forgive him.

The ‘dickish Wells’ was surprisingly not so dickish — at least, not when it came to the brunette. Harry had listened to her fears, allayed her anger, and stayed with her the entire time, doing his best to make her smile (before he failed to protect her from Amunet).

It was definitely uncharacteristic of him to do such a kind thing, and Caitlin certainly didn’t understand why he did so, but seeing Harry now in front of her, edgy about asking her out for coffee, she had a feeling she understood why he went out of his way to make her happy.

But she still had to make sure.

“Where is this coming from, Harry?”

He cleared his throat. “It’s not spontaneous, if that’s your concern. I just had some…reason and clarification knocked into me recently.”

“So…you’re saying is that you liked me for a while.”

He scrunched his nose in distaste. “‘Like’ is such an over-generalized expression. What I _like_ are burgers.”

“You love Big Belly Burgers,” the bioengineer remarked which earned her a glare from the older man.

“I am not going to categorize you in the same section as fast food.” With afterthought, Harry added with a smug smirk, “Granted, on the rare occasion, I do enjoy drinking ‘Killer Frost’.”

It was Caitlin’s turn who scrunched up her nose in mortification and disgust.

“That sounds so wrong in so many different levels.”

Harry chuckled airily. “I’m not the one that decided to name a beverage after you,” he pointed out before the look of seriousness returned. “My point is, Snow, I’m trying to make a conversation with you that extends beyond the norms of acquaintances.”

“So…” Caitlin tilted her head, her wavy, chestnut hair cascading down her shoulders. “Then, friendship?”

Caitlin swore she wasn’t being obtuse voluntarily. It was just that the man in topic was Harrison Wells of Earth-2. He was cynical, sardonic, egotistical, blunt to a fault, unrepentant and reclusive. No one could ever get a proper read on what Harry was thinking, his feelings guarded. It was just with the young brunette, he had been marginally open with his emotions. Marginally. Still, Caitlin didn't want to misinterpret anything.

“If you wish to categorize my asking you out for coffee as a ‘date’ to make my intentions towards you clear, Snow, then yes, I want to take you out on a date.”

Out of all the questions zooming through her head at infinite amount of miles per hour, and her blood roaring loudly in her ears, she only managed to ask, “But why?”

Harry’s expression softened as he regarded the woman in front him.

“Because I have these—” He motioned towards his chest. “—feelings for you that go beyond the terms of ‘friendship’. I tried showing you, hell — even, telling you — but either I’m tremendously horrible at it, or you’re just ignorant.” He let out a depreciative chuckle. “It wouldn’t surprise me in the slightest if it were the former.”

She didn’t know what to say to that; she didn’t know what she _could_ say. Harry never really made it apparent for what he had felt for her went beyond their casual but close acquaintanceship. Then again, he was skilled in hiding his true thoughts and emotions, having years of practice since his wife’s passing back on his Earth.

Still, she couldn’t suppress the giddiness and anxious sort of joy Caitlin had felt from his confession. It wasn’t a declaration of love she had unfortunately experienced with both Julian and Hunter – thank gods – but Harry Wells wasn’t them. He was there for both her failed romances and she knew that he wouldn’t be like them (for one, he wasn’t an evil villain who, of course, was a metahuman despite believing so two years ago when Caitlin had first met him – but that was besides the point).

Mistaking her silence as discomfort, Harry shifted his stance and turned his head away from her.

“If you were to reject me, Snow, I wouldn’t hold it against you,” Harry promised though the look in his blue eyes was apparent that he wished she didn’t. To give him a chance even though there was absolutely no reason to.

Caitlin snapped her attention up towards him. Mistaking shifting his body as leaving, she hastily shot out her hand and grabbed the slick sleeve of his black jacket.

“No!” she cried out, her grasp tight, ensuring that he wouldn’t leave without hearing what she had to say first.

Harry looked at where her small hand griped his arm and then back to her face, finding her sudden outburst amusing.

Feeling suddenly and inexplicably embarrassed from his azure eyes dancing in mirth at her, her pale cheeks no doubt flushed, Caitlin released her hold on Harry as if the very touch singed her.

She cleared her throat. “I mean, yes,” Caitlin clarified awkwardly, though earnestly, “to us. Getting coffee, I mean. Just coffee.”

Harry studied her for a moment, still slightly skeptical that she had truly accepted his offer to go out on a _date,_ then relaxed his features, allowing himself to softly smile down at the woman.

“Just coffee.”

X

Much to his surprise, Caitlin had already a few set of clothes inside the abandoned lockers in what used to be the staff workout room, before S.TA.R. Labs inevitably exploded. She had instructed him to wait by the main cortex as she got ready, much to his annoyance, clearly impatient.

“Harry, if this is truly a date, then can’t I at least look somewhat presentable instead of someone who had been vibrating at two point five _quintillion_ miles per second in Flashtime?” Caitlin argued after discussing what time they should leave. She wanted at least half an hour whereas Harry wanted to leave immediately.

He scowled at her, wanting to point out that he, too, had been vibrating at thirteen trillion times the speed at light but at the mention of her saying ‘date’ he uncharacteristically perked up, begrudgingly allowing her thirty minutes to dress herself up in her ‘feminine war paint’, saying that she already looked acceptable the way she was. Caitlin felt flattered at his blunt remark but nonetheless, she left him by the consoles, walking down the dreary corridors to the makeshift gym.

As promised, she finished getting ready with a few minutes left to spare. Dressed in a mid-thigh, burgundy dress and an onyx-coloured, leather jacket, her makeup matching the monotone of coat, Caitlin can silently admit to herself that she may had subconsciously dressed to match Harry’s attire. Anyone with eyes could see the resemblance in their outfits in a heartbeat.

Caitlin walked back into the cortex to see Harry leaning against the cortex, his arms holding him up behind him. When his bored, wandering gaze landed on the brunette, his cerulean eyes widened fractionally, propping off the computer. He then lowered the rim of his black cap, as if hiding any emotions that might betray him.

“You, uh – you look nice, Snow.”

She grinned at him, visibly pleased by his response. “Thank-you, Harry.”

Harry then cleared his throat, and raised his head, putting his hands on his waist.

“You ready then?”

“Yup.”

Harry, being full of constant surprises tonight, offered his right arm for her to take. “Then, let’s go, Snow.”

Quickly recovering from her momentary shock, she slid a manicured hand to the crook of his elbow, smiling softly to herself, her pale cheeks now rosy. Harry didn’t miss that look and felt himself smile just as softly in return. Before she saw it, for the umpteenth that night, he cleared his throat and led them out the laboratory.

The couple opted to walk to the upscale café rather than hailing an Uber, finding the cool, December air agreeable – a rarity in the state of Oregon. They talked about nothing yet everything at once, minutes spent with aimless chatter and then amiable silence the next; much like their similar personalities.  

Harry was adamant on buying them coffee, ignoring the sounds of protest from his date.

“Snow, if this is truly a date, then, in no way I would allow you to buy your own drink."

Realizing that her own words were shot right back at her, albeit a variant of it, Caitlin huffed and begrudgingly slid her wallet back into her pocket.

“Aly, one black, and one triple shot latte, both regular,” Harry had ordered, the hipster-looking barista punching in his order.

“Of course, Harry.” The dark haired girl slyly smirked up at him, taking the cash from his hand. Caitlin didn’t miss the way she deliberately took her time getting the change from his hand, though Harry didn’t seem to notice in the slightest. Caitlin also noticed that he seemed to be on a first name basis with her – he doesn’t even call Caitlin by her first name and she found herself being a tad envious. Just a tad.

Though, Caitlin perked up when the barista seemed slightly put out that he didn’t notice her but nonetheless, she busied herself in actually doing her job. She promptly returned with their two beverages, steam rising from the lid.

“Thank you, Aly.”

The raven haired barista shot him a wink, hoping to finally elicit a response from the older man. But to her dismay, it was left unnoticed.  His attention was already focused on Caitlin. The metahuman inwardly smirked.

Grabbing her cup, she realized that she didn’t ask Harry about what he and his daughter talked about after he made Caitlin promise not to tell. Well, if she’s going to keep a secret about Harry acting human, she might as well know the context of it.

“So…” Caitlin started, looking up at Harry expectantly as they made their way to the high-rise, middle isle tables.

The corner of Harry’s lips quirked upwards at her in response. “So…” he parroted back.

“Jesse seemed better when she’d left. So do you.” She climbed onto the tall, wooden barstool, sitting directly across from him on the long, birched table. “Did you guys have a nice talk?”

“Well,” Harry started, looking down at his paper cup, “actually, it was more of a listening session than a talk but we’re good, yeah. Both of us.”

“That’s good, Harry,” she said, genuinely pleased that her favourite father/daughter duo had made up after months of tension.  

“Yeah,” he agreed, suddenly looking about sheepish about it before directing the attention to the brunette. “And what about you?”

Caitlin tilted her head, slightly pouting her lips in a way that she knew most men would fall for. “What?” she innocently asked.

Harry shook his head in disbelief at her playfulness, and chuckled softly, clearly not falling for her innocuous behaviour.

“C’mon. I know you well enough to know that something is on your mind. What is it?”

Her breath hitched at the way he looked at her, her heart slightly picking up speed. It was kind, affectionate, adoring, soft – that look alone contracted everything about the man himself.

_Well, it’s you. It’s me. It’s us. It’s what I’m suddenly feeling for you._

Instead, she answered, “It’s…Killer Frost.”

Out of all things he had expected her to say, Caitlin mentioning the metahuman side of her was not one of them. The look of confusion and astonishment shown on his face at the sound of her name.

“What about Killer Frost?” Harry asked, brow furrowed, wondering what she had to say about her.

Realizing that she can’t go back and change the topic, Caitlin allowed herself to open up to Harry, explaining her fears and concerns to him about the metahuman side of her. He listened to her attentively, nodding at the appropriate moments, asking questions about the new facts he had a learned. He genuinely seemed interested in her, in _both_ of her; she couldn’t help but tell Harry everything that was on her mind regarding Frost and her.

It was a reassuring feeling to know that she had someone to lean on. While, yes, she had Barry and Cisco as well, but Harry seemed to be the only one making an effort to make sure she was okay. It was psychologically and emotionally damaging to one’s psyche at the fact one’s sharing a body with a split personality and Caitlin was no exception, her fear of Frost stemming from the moment Cisco had informed her of her villainous doppelganger on Harry’s Earth all those years ago. And his concern from the brunette had nothing to do with the fact he was romantically attracted to the brilliant doctor.

Their conversation was cut short when a tiny, eccentric, light-skinned, woman had unceremoniously spilt ‘Killer Frost’ all over the table, the remains splashing onto both Harry and Caitlin. Her eccentricity was charming at first; Caitlin had half the mind to immediately forgive him but it quickly became a nuisance, realizing that she had ended her date with Harry.

The man himself tried to be understanding, forcefully laughing and engaging in her incessant ramblings before visibly getting annoyed. He effectively ended the unfortunate encounter with the woman by stating sardonically, “Okay. We’re gonna go.”

Harry was already out of the door by the time Caitlin bid the jittery woman farewell, and met up with him outside the establishment. His mood had dropped drastically and Caitlin almost felt bad for him.

“First date and it was already ruined,” he grumbled under his breath, silently cursing the poor girl. They started walking towards the park despite the decrease in weather – as if the winter coldness was symbiotic with Harry’s mood.

“It wasn’t completely ruined,” Caitlin reassured him, linking her arms with his despite his body tensing at the touch, though it wasn’t unwelcome. “Those ten minutes with you meant a lot to me. Insightful. Talking about…you know, _her_ , it really helped on how I should deal with her – with me _and_ her – in the future.”

He stared at her, as if she had suddenly became a chimera and grown two heads, and then he let out a breathy chuckle. “Leave it to you to find the silver lining in this mess.”

They strolled through the dark park, the pavement illuminated by streetlamps and nearby condominium lights. Though their date at Jitters were cut short, neither of them wanted the night to end just yet. Neither were quite sure when Caitlin’s hand slid down from the crease of his elbow to his hand, rough fingers entwining with smooth, slender ones. Yet, judging by the smiles playing on their lips that they fought so hard to hide form each other, neither seemed to mind.

Time waited for no one. They learned that the hard way when she glanced at her smartphone to show that the time was nearing two in the morning. _No wonder no one was out in the streets._

Harry had dropped her off in front of her complex, not sure how to bid each other goodbye.

Caitlin was the first to break the silence.

“Despite that girl spilling ‘Killer Frost’ all over us—” Harry let out a chuckle at that and softened when she squeezed his fingers. “— I really did enjoy myself on our little date tonight, Harry. Thank you.”

Feeling bold as her blonde counterpart, Caitlin tugged on their laced fingers and pulled him down to press her warm lips against his slightly stubble cheek. The older man visibly froze at the contact, but she didn’t regret her actions.

She pulled away, both of her cheeks flushed. Before she could say anything, Harry released his hand from hers and placed a thumb and pointer finger underneath her chin.

“If this is truly a date, and a successful one at that, may I give you — what do they call it — a goodnight’s kiss?” Harry asked huskily, his eyes bright underneath his hooded eyes.

Caitlin unconsciously licked her lips and Harry groaned at the sight. He leaned in slow, so she had a chance to back away in case she had second thoughts last minute. Seeing that she wasn’t going anywhere, he cupped her cold cheeks with his hands and sealed his lips over hers.

Her chest felt as if it were going to explode, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with the myriad of emotions swirling inside of her. For once, her mind was drawing a blank, unable to form a single, concrete thought. And for the first time, Caitlin found herself not minding.

Harry’s lips was warm, he was warm and she wanted him to be _closer_. Caitlin wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, wanting to close any distance remaining between them. In turn, the dark-haired man slid his hand from her chin to cup her cheek, the other resting on her hip.

It looked like time did in fact wait for a few people, both of them lost in that shared, single kiss.

And they didn’t need to be in Flashtime.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos! Or if you wanna go the extra mile, leave a comment to let me know what you thought of it! 
> 
> (I know, I know, I will update Roast Date soon~)


End file.
